


You are my poison.

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Ferdinand writes a saucy poem and hides it in his pocket for him to discover.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	You are my poison.

Your lips are laced with poison smothering me, leaving a trail of burns all over my body.  
Your tongue is a snake whispering the venomous promises of love.  
You flow through my bloodstream, tainting my laughter and my scream.  
You are the thing in my everything.

Poisonous affection makes my heart swell, every touch puts me under your spell.   
With your eyes you paint me as the sun, but all I want is to be painted in your arms.  
You are the joy of my elation,, the bittersweet ache of my fixation.  
You are my poison. 

My insatiable body begs for venomous fingertips while my perishing lips cry for another sip.   
Kiss me until the poison is all consumed.  
Touch me in places that make me see stars, burn me, bite me until I am a canvas of scars.  
Let me be poisonous too. 

I wake up with the taste of poison on my tongue, my hair in disarray and clothing undone.  
Every pant is a whisper of your name.  
Your poison oozes between the buttocks, my body vibrates from the aftershock.  
I am poisoned.  
My tea is flavoured with your coffee.


End file.
